new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwade
Located in the southern land of the current Sarutobi clan lands lies the region of Gwade. Marked by its woods and highland, it is a region that isn't considered quite hospitable by many outsiders. Not just because of the harsher climate that troubles the region but also because of its people. The Sarutobi of Gwade aren't entirely closed off to dealings with others but one couldn't necessarily call them open or hospital to just anybody. With being heavily militant it comes to no surprise that the Sarutobi of Gwade prefer to solve matters by cold steel than honeyed words. Description The Sarutobi folk that live and grow up in Gwade are, no surprise, slightly different. The hills and woodlands provide resources that allow the locals to mine and gather what is needed to produce quality weaponry and armour. A hardy folk, much like the other Sarutobi, the Gwade Sarutobi are known for their expertise in both craftings as using weaponry that is designed for close and personal quarters. It is a known fact that the most heavily armed and armoured Sarutobi are most likely having their origin in Gwade. It isn't, however, only their militant mindset and expertise that makes them feel standing out from the rest. Leadership The Sarutobi of Gwade aren't governed by a council. Like the Blackroots, they have one figure in power that rules over them as a lord. The current ruler of Gwade is Osgar Sarutobi of the Eadwulf lineage. Stories have it that Osgar managed to gain influence and power through besting his four brothers and three sisters in both politics and duels. Being at the age of forty-two, he is a veteran of both war and politics. His people are stark loyal to his rule with Osgar haven proven his worth more than several times. He is much like his predecessors quite involved with the dealings of the Cho jarldom of Dagny. His youngest son currently serves among the retinue of the Cho Jarl of Dagny, strengthen the bond between the Gwade Sarutobi and the Cho Clan. Holdings From their seat named Ironrath, the city often impresses those who first arrive at it. While many nick Ardara as the centre of culture and beauty of the Sarutobi clan, Ironrath is the centre of trade and craftmanship. Or so that is what they claim. It can be said that they do enjoy a very good relationship with the Cho clan, who border them at the south. Many veteran and hardy soldiers from the Gwade region are often hired as guards and escort for the caravans of the Cho clan. Thanks to the influence of the Cho clan there has been an increase in both consuming as producing tea, which is perhaps not as renowned and favoured/preferred as that of the Cho clan's produced ware. But if one has to believe the claims, one wouldn't want to miss some tea from Gwade. * Henley The city of Henley is located in the northern area of Gwade. It is like many other sites within the Gwade heavily fortified. The town is where much trade arrives as flows into the region and is then either stockpiled there or being transported to Ironrath. It is usually the only place that many outsiders visit. * Cynehelm A fortress that is located on the southern border of Gwade. It is not a site that is directly important for the trade that enters the region from the south. But it is said that it is the Sarutobi of Gwade first settled in Cynehelm. It is the reason that the descendants of Eadwulf's lineage are buried there. The garrison of the fortress is held responsible for keeping the nearby roads and woods safe from brigands and other hostiles. The Brothers of Steel The Brothers of Steel is the elite of Gwade, the personal guard unit of the Eadwulf lineage. While the Sarutobi of Gwade don't slack on wielding the longbow, their main focus is on their heavy infantry. Unlike many of their Sarutobi brethren, the Sarutobi of Gwade have adopted a different fighting style and approach to war. Wearing steel scale armour, the Brothers of Steel have proven their worth in past conflicts. Managing to hold their line, they are highly disciplined troops that have been drilled relentlessly. There are some specialised units that are derived from the Brothers of Steel, such as a cavalry detachment but those are relatively small. There is even a small 'brotherhood' that have shinobi geared in a similar fashion, focusing on wielding ninjutsu that comes in handy both in and outside of battles. Due to their past successes, some retired members of the Brothers of Steel are hired by other Sarutobi Factions and Cho thegns as jarls to become retainers. Much of the Gwade military is modelled after the Brothers of Steel. To join the brotherhood, one must vow an oath to Valdar and adhere to the strict standards that the brotherhood lies upon its recruits as members. Once taken an oath, the members of the Brotherhood are bound that they must serve loyally in order to win a place at Valdar's side. Failing in doing so will condemn the respective member into the dark pits of Hella. It is common practice for leaders of the Gwade Sarutobi to thrust the tip of their weapon into the ground before a prayer is made to Valdar. In case that the ground is too hard and will thus damage the user's weapon, just a prayer is made towards Valdar. Category:Gwade Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Empire of Akino Category:Chonobi